Summer Sucks 2
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: It is the Fourth in July in South Park which the local festivities had hits a major bump on the road.
1. The Dreadful Decision

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied romantic situations and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**Summer Sucks 2**

**Chapter 1: The Dreadful Decision**

It's a few days before the Fourth of July which the town is getting ready for its Fourth of July festivities by putting Americana decorations all around town and prepping the big firework show down at the lake right now and the town is still gripping from triple degree heat wave that is hanging over like the rest of the western states which there is high risk for wild fires in the area right now. Due to the unbearable heat and the drought like conditions has been brought to the attention to the city to cancel this year's firework display down at the lake. At South Park City hall inside the mayor's office McDaniels was seated at her desk that she is busy writing something out on paper and still wearing her short-sleeved blue polo shirt and green Capri pants along with black leather sandals. That is when her right-handed man Johnson came walking in there in his hand was a tan-colored folder which it contained the latest weather and forecast for the next few days which it is terrible.

"Uh excuse me for disturbing you right now Mayor McDaniels that we have a major crisis has developed out of nowhere." Said Johnson in a short sleeved white dress shirt with his red tie and gray pants while standing there in front of her desk which McDaniels looks and sounds very ornery which she is in her super bitch mode than her usual normal bitch mode that she is seen everyday

"Just fucking tells me about the crisis that fall on our laps now God damnit?" Said McDaniels in a very angry sneering voice as she looks very angry at her top number one assistant which he jumped back from her threatening self at that moment

"Okay then I'm will tell you mayor don't have a bitch fit geez." Said Johnson while she was scornfully looking at him and gives him the finger then he says" Well mayor there might be no local firework display at the lake this year due to the heat and the drought like conditions that the area is dealing which we are under a red flag warning until further notice right now."

"Boy, look like everybody in town will be pissed but we have to cancel it this year which we are not risking our town to wildfire because we just rebuilt our town from that deadly tornado outbreak that we had a few months ago and we don't have any money in the city funds to rebuild right now Johnson." Said McDaniels as she lends back in her chair with thinking to herself and rubbing her forehead with the right palm of her hand for a second to clear her mind to make the final decision at that moment then she says "Johnson we know what we have to do right now for the safety of our homes and residents from fire danger that has putted the state under a red flag warning until further notice which the City of South Park is placing all ban on professional grade to amateur fireworks starting now." Johnson was taking notes while she was speaking right now to use as a memo to be send to the local media.

"I'm will send the memo out to the local media which they will get the message out to the public right now." Said Johnson as he was walking out of her office at that moment

"Oh boy this day is keeping much worse as time passes for all of us." Said McDaniels with a heavy sigh

Meanwhile at Cartman's house which the boys were dressed in their summer apparel once again that they are sitting in the living room and it was air conditioning going through the house plus they are playing Cartman's Xbox 360 right now well too.

"Well this is a lot better playing outside or shooting fireworks off in this terrible heat which we will be cooking like ham in the oven right now." Said Cartman

"You are a fucking fat ass pig so stop complaining about this damned heat!"Said Kyle

"Aye, I'm not fat I'm just big-boned you damned dirty ginger Jew from Jersey!" Cartman roars angrily and gives Kyle the finger too

"Will you guys shut the fuck up which me and Stan are kicking zombies' asses in black ops 2 right now! Said Kenny

"Come on Kenny let nuke those fucking zombies to kingdom come!" Said Stan that is when Liane came walking in there with two clear plastic bags of KFC even though she was wearing her summer apparel very similar in colors to her winter apparel.

"Well boys I have some bad news for you all right now." Said Liane

"Meem what the hell are you talking about right now." Said Cartman

"Eric, while I'm was coming back from KFC that I'm heard on the radio there is no firework show at the lake this year." Said Cartman

"**WHAT!" **Cartman shrieks out loudly and looks very shocked when he heard the bad news along with the other boys.

"Does anyone care about traditions anymore?" Said Kyle

"Boys because there is a fire danger that is why we are having the show or nobody can't shoot them off at all." Said Liane then she says" Because that bad wild-fire in Colorado Springs that happened a few weeks ago down to New Mexico right now."

"OOOH" Said Boys

"Damn this sucks no fireworks this year." Cartman grumbled loudly while the boys looks on and Cartman has sneaked off to the kitchen so he can pick the greasy and fried chicken skin off from the bird to filled his heavily plump face at that moment which the bucket was a mix of chicken of crispy, original recipe and boneless.

"Fat ass you better not eat the skin off again!" Said Kyle in a loud angry tone voice

"Shut up you damned Jew!"Said Cartman that is when the other boys were walking toward the kitchen to grab some lunch

**To Be Continued**

Author's notes: Happy Fourth of July my fellow Americans and I 'm will starts on Chapter 2 tomorrow I'm promised and this story is the unofficial sequel to season 2's Summer Sucks and the chicken scene is from the death of Eric Cartman.


	2. Shock and Awe

**Chapter 2: Shock and Awe**

Later on that same day at Stan house in his background which there was a slip and slide was set up for them to let loose and keep cool through the day while Randy was at the grill which he was grilling up a feast for his family and close friends right now in his one hand was a bottle of Coors light and in the another hand was a Spatula also he was wearing a white apron which it says "Kiss the Grill master!" That is when Jimbo, Ned, the Scotches, Liane, The Broflovskis and The McCormicks arrived at the little BBQ party for the holiday plus Randy's older half-brother brought a case of 24 pack of beer with him to share with his little brother and his other drinking buddies.

"Randy, the beer is here at last!" Jimbo hollers out loud as he held the heavy cardboard case in the air

"Oh thank you big bro for the beer!" Said Randy as he turned to his older brother who was laying the case of beer on the glass patio table at that moment

"Hey Randy do you have any ice inside the cooler already?" Said Jimbo

"I'm don't really know there is ice in there at all maybe it melted already Jimbo ask Sharon." Said Randy while flipping the burgers around on the steamy hot grill right now

"Wait a Goddamned minute Randy where the hell are fireworks?!" Said Jimbo as he sat down at the table which he was looking around for the stash of fireworks which he did not know about the local ban on firework due from the heat and drought like conditions that is plaguing the area right now which the decision was made during while he was with Ned on a fly fishing trip in the Montana back country a few days ago.

"Well Jimbo there is local firework ban is now in effect right now." Said Stuart as he was slipping on a bottle of ice-cold beer at that moment

"What you mean there are no fireworks this year Stuart!?" Said Jimbo which his voice tone has mixed with shock and angry when he heard the news

"Why did we cancel our firework show for anyway Randy?" Said Stephen Stotch was holding his half-filled beer bottle and looking at his male friends and listening to their conversation

"The reason is what I'm have heard that the mayor cancels the event for safety concerns due to the triple digit degree heat and the drought like conditions that we are in right now." Said Randy

"Oh yeah I forget about those wild fires that raging just down south of us right now." Said Gerald while sitting there at the patio and enjoying his beer while the wives are inside the kitchen right now

Cut over to the yard which the boys were having fun with the yellow rubber which icy cold water covered it and giant water guns to stays cool from the heat and wearing swim trunks but they ends up pissing Shelly off by getting her wet which she wants to beat their asses so bad right now.

"You turds you are going to die for getting me all wet!" Shelley roars loudly which she was breathing very heavily and her fingers curved like claws as she lunged at them at that moment

"Oh shit we are dead!" Said Kenny that is when they all scattered around her which they were quite fast well expect for Cartman who is a little sluggish on his feet for a second and Shelly sneaked up on him and ready to pounce on him just like a hungry lioness to capture her prey at that moment, that is when Cartman finally picks his speed up which Shelly lunged toward him and fell and face planted into a muddy water puddle which she was complete covered with mud and wet from head to toe.

"Ha-ha you fucking bitch you got served." Said Cartman with a little laugh under his breath

"Turd, I'm really hates you and your friends with a passion I'm will get you all back someday I'm promised!" Shelly grumbled out loudly as she walks in an angry way toward the house.

"What the hell is she talking about Stan?" Said Kyle as he looks at his best friend

"Dude, she is being Shelley as always." Said Stan as he was shrugging to brush her threat off to resume their little water war right now, inside the house in the kitchen which all the moms were standing there casually chatting about stuff and putting a buffet line together on the counter at that moment. That is when Shelly came walking in there which she was dripping with muddy waters all over the floor and mud covered her pink wet suit that is when Sharon look up from her large bowl of German potato salad that she is making right now.

"Shelly Lyn Marsh you are dripping everywhere." Said Sharon in an angry tone voice as she looks down at her recent mopped floor

"Geez mom do not gets mad at me because the little twerp and his friends got me all wet and I hate this family." Shelley angry shrieked out loud as she continues to angry marches out through the house and up to her room which they have hears the door slammed behind her.

"Boy someone is going through a teenaged life crisis right now." Said Sheila

"Tell me about it Sheila." Said Sharon

Meanwhile at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office McDaniels was still there, sitting at her desk finishing up on paperwork before the holiday shutdown which she will be very busy with the Fourth of July festivities like the parade and picnic but still no fireworks show at all this year because the weather forecast that she saw earlier in the day which it is sunny, dry and 100 degrees in next few days.

"Why every July the fourth something bad happened around here, can I get a normal day of celebrating without crazy ass shit like a natural or manmade disaster that all I'm ask?!" Said McDaniels while looking out of her office's window and silently thinking back to the disastrous got snake that she had one year which it got out of control and destroyed South Park and other cities across the country never again that she had learned the hard way.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's note: Sorry I'm was busy with the holiday and thinking through for the ideas of the rest of the plot and future chapters right now that I'm will start chapter 3.**


	3. Kenny's Secret Crush

**Chapter 3: Kenny's Secret Crush **

Meanwhile at the same time while the mayor was in her office that she is unaware about something is in her amidst right now that her son Alexander and hubby BarBrady got something planned up in their sleeve to surprise her with something very special which a few days ago that Alex had gotten an out of a blue phone call from his older sister Annie who is a military nurse who was in the middle of the war zone of Iraq and is at the end of her last tour of duty which she wants to go back into civilian life to focusing on raising her a young pair of fraternal twins named Selena and Quincy back in her hometown along with her out of the service husband. Inside Johnson's office sat a young woman dressed in desert camouflage uniform and she is the younger version of Mayor McDaniels with neck length brown hair that was tied into a little pony tail and has brown eyes like her daddy which you can't see them behind his police issued sunglasses that he wears all time.

"Well then I'm will get your mother out of her office right now!" Said BarBrady as he was getting up from his black leather chair that sat in front of Johnson's office which the mayor's top aide was at his desk which he motioned the police chief to sit down because he can page her to come into his office at that moment

"George, can I'm can page her to come into here if you want." Said Johnson is about to push the intercom's button which BarBrady nodded his head with a smile on his face then he says "Uh mayor we have a major problem on the computer right now."

"_Like what Johnson!" _Said McDaniels which her voice is tainted with an angry tone sneer that rattles the intercom speaker as she spoke venomous toward it

"Please come in here to take a look your honor." Said Johnson while looking very annoyed at her whimpering at that moment

"_Fine, I'm will be in your office in two minutes!" _Said McDaniels which you all pictured her rolling her eyes at this whole thing right now only a few minutes later that is when she came walking in there then she says with such venom." Alright Johnson what the hell are you are bitching about right now. "But all sudden her eyes widen with great shock when she saw her firstborn daughter standing there in her army uniform. "Annie you are home at last and where are the little ones at?" That is when she runs to her to hugs her very tightly which she hasn't seen her over a year and a half.

"Well mom I'm done with the active duty that I want comes home to raise my children in South Park and oh the twins are with Val right now." Said Annie

"Well mom me and dad were in this whole thing to surprise you along with Johnson's help that Annie called me that she is coming home which she wants to surprise." Said Alex

"You guys are sneaky assholes but thank you." Said McDaniels with happy tears

The next morning at the bus stop the boys were standing there still dressed in their summer apparel once again which they are standing there sweating from the unbearable heat right now but Kenny was very happy because he heard some very good news that he found out that so secret crush is back in town right now.

"Hey Kinny what the hell is wrong with you right now?" Said Cartman

"Well you guys I'm thinking about a hot chick with a nice rack right now?" Said Kenny with a little pervert smile that formed on his now visible lips

"Dude are you stiffing cat's piss or flowers again." Said Stan

"**NO, I AM Not stiffing any cat's piss again you guys!"** Kenny grumbled loudly and looks very shocked too

"Okay then that we do not want you go running around in town in your underwear and screaming Wahoo out loud again!" Said Kyle that is when they all walk toward downtown at that moment meanwhile at the local ice cream parlor Annie was with her twin children who are three and a half and have mommy's hair color and her husband was with her too which he was a muscled tone man with a buzz cut hair cut that he can be being a drill sergeant if he wants to be one.

"**Yes the Great BOOBIES are back in town!" **Said Kenny as he dancing around while his friends looks on in great dumbfounded at that moment

"Geez Kinny why the hell are you are going fucking nuts over an older woman right now and who happens to be the mayor's daughter." Said Cartman

"But dude McDaniels women have nice racks just like Stan's mom." Said Kenny with a little perverted laughter under his breathe

"Huh?" Said Stan while looking very confused at that moment which Kenny begins to skipped happily down the street

"Damn Kenny is happy right now that the last time I saw him like that when he borrowed that porno tape Backdoor Sluts 10 from Clyde one time." Said Kyle

"Dude we are going to the Sizzler." Said Stan that is when they got back on their track to their another hangout at that moment

"Why not Stan that ice-cold milkshake sounds good about right now." Said Cartman

"Let get the hell out of this heat right now you guys!" Said Kyle

"Yeah!" Said the two remaining boys that is when Kenny came running up to catch up with them at that very same second

"Hey you fucking assholes wait up! Kenny hollers out loud

**To Be Continued **

Author's note: Annie is another OC Character of mine that I'm created a very long time ago and I did a lot of referring to old school SP Episode in this chapter and now on to chapter 4 which my creative thinking is kicking back in at last due to the long holiday weekend.


	4. Boys will be Boys

**Chapter 4: Boys will be Boys**

It's the Fourth of July at last which the town is gearing up for its annual holiday picnic well minus the firework display that townsfolk were hoping for it but the extreme heat and drought like conditions has pampered the fun for everyone which Mr. Derp was handling the grilling of food on a giant grill like hamburgers and hot dogs along with other meats. Under a very shady tree which the boys and their friends were playing a game of gold fish. But all sudden Kenny looks up from his hand which he saw his dream girl went walking by with her husband and her young two children at her side at that moment.

"Forget about it Kinny that she is way older than you so give up why you are ahead." Said Cartman that is when Kenny rise up from the ground which he has a very angry look has formed on his face right now.

"Oh fuck you Cartman!" Kenny sneers out loud and gave him the finger as he walks away from the group.

"Whoa dude, what the hell got in him right now you guys!?" Said Craig looks very confused as he looks up from his hand at his rivals/friends.

"Well Craig Kenny is pissed that he can't get his hands on a huge pair of boobies right now!" Said Cartman

"Whose boobies that you are talking about that I may ask Cartman?" Said Clyde which his little perverted mind is thinking the same way as Kenny right now.

"Mayor McDaniels' daughter is back in town from serving overseas Clyde." Said Kyle

"Yes my old baby sitter is back in town which I do miss her beautiful and perfect boobs so much." Said Clyde then he says" Hey Kenny waits up!" which he ran after him to join him on the Great boobies watch at that moment.

"Uh son of bitch!" Said Cartman which his eyes widen with shock then anger as he seen the two horn dogs ran off into the large crowd of townsfolk.

"I'm didn't know that Mayor McDaniels has a daughter fellas." Said Butters

"Jesus Christ Butters where the hell you had been that she has pictures of her kids that are hanging up in her office!" Cartman roars angrily

"Well Eric I'm pay attention to her office's walls at all when we are inside her office while getting yelled at by her all time." Said Butters

Under the large wooden pavilion which Mayor McDaniels was talking to some of the townsfolk who are still dressed in their summer apparel and the mayor was donning a pair of sunglasses and which her two top assistants stand at her side right now. Plus the mayor was using a piece of paper that she had turned into a homemade fan to try to keep cool from the unbearable heat. That is when BarBrady along with Alex came walking up to her which they both are wearing a short-sleeved blue police uniform shirt at that moment.

"What is it now George and Alexander do you see I'm doing my mayoral duties right now , which it is better be important?!" Said McDaniels while her both hands resting against her hips while giving that infamous angry look of her at them.

"Well Martha we are getting some reports which troublemaking teenagers across town are lighting the very big fireworks right now which I'm thought you banned them all because the heat wave and drought?" Said BarBrady

"I'm did issued that God damned ban and I see no one listen to me at all again I'm mean fucking no fireworks!" Said McDaniels in a sneering voice then she says" Why I'm surrounded by complete idiots who wants to burn this town down!?" That is when she went marching off in an angry way with her fists clenched at her sides at that moment.

"Oh boy she is mad right now!" Said BarBrady while nervously wringing his hands together which Alex was rolling his eyes at this whole thing that is when Annie came walking up to them at that minute.

"Hey?! Where mom went?" Said Annie

"Let see Annie she is pissed about that something got in her way because some dumb ass teenagers setting fireworks off during a drought that she had issued a ban of the stuff right now!" Said Alex

"Oh come on Alexander you were like that one time which you gave mom and dad a trip through hell during your teenaged years." Said Annie

"Least I'm grew up and move away from that stupid ass shit Anastasia that you sounds like mom right now." Said Alex in a very irritated tone voice as he looks at his own sister for a moment.

"That is an enough for one day you two!" Said BarBrady

"Fine!" Said both of Alex and Annie that is when Kenny and Clyde has popped their heads up from under one of the picnic tables for their boobies watch at that moment

"Operation Tits begins now Clyde!" Said Kenny

"Oh yes look at those glorious tits!" Said Clyde as he was staring down at Annie's then he says" I'm never noticed Mayor McDaniels has nice ones too which she always in those damn pantsuits all time which he saw Mayor McDaniels came walking back in view along with her nephews Dylan and Zach at her side then he says"Man Dylan has hot family members on his family tree!"

"Dude I'm always how the hell Dylan does it by living with his mayoral aunt after the gruesome deaths of his parents in the zombie outbreak." Said Kenny

"Well then he gets the open respect by me in my book for living with her on a daily basis!" Said Clyde

"Shut up Clyde I'm wanted to just look at boobies right now for God's Sake!" Said Kenny that is when Mayor McDaniels turned around to look at them with a very scornful look that formed on to her face at that very same minute.

"Are you brats doing over there right now!?" McDaniels sneers loudly

"Nothing Mayor McDaniels!" Said Kenny

"Oh look at the time it is time to go Kenny!" Said Clyde that is when they both ran off from her sight

"You little bastards!" McDaniels grumbled out loudly and shaking her head at the whole thing.

**To Be Continued**

Author's Notes: The character of Annie that I made up originally she was a snobby bitch just like mommy but I decided to changed her in a sweet but loyal soldier for the U.S. Military which I do know a couple of people are or were in the military or are spouses of soldiers a tribute to them and onto the final chapter.


	5. Shelly's Quest

**Chapter 5: Shelly's Quest**

Later on the same day at the park by the public bathrooms area which Stan was heading for there but all sudden Shelly jumped out from the bushes and grabbed Stan by his shirt's collar which she was dragging him into the bathroom, where she was trying to pushed his head down into the gross out toilet bowl but he pushed her off him which she slammed into the stall's wall and she had dented it from the force of the push. That is when he has managed to slipped away from Shelly's rage as he ran out of the bathroom which he looks like in a football game being chased down which he saw his friends coming at him at that moment.

"Guys run now Shelly is super pissed right now!" Stan screamed out loudly and motioning to them to run from the scene.

"Oh shit!" Said Cartman that is when Shelly merged from the bathroom looking very pissed and pounding a fist on the palm of her other hand which she is ready to beat their asses at that very minute.

"Turds … you are so dead right now that I'm promised you all!" Screamed Shelly as she gritted her teeth which you can see her shiny metal braces and begins to chase them down to claims victory on them and have her revenge.

"**RUN!" ** The boys Screamed loudly in fear as they were running through the massive crowd that has gathered under the large wooden pavilion along with dodging everything in their way to get away from her at that very moment.

"Oh come here now you stupid turds!" Shelly roars with such anguish tone as her angry glare were fixed upon them as they ran from her. At that very time inside the pavilion area where Annie sat with her husband who is sharing a stick of pink cotton candy with her hubby and kids that is when Clyde and Kenny were walking by them which both of them are looking at her boobs and Val looks pissed.

"Why are those damned kids are looking at your boobs for Annie?" Said Val in an angry sneer as he looks at them

"No worry about it at all Val which my brother's friends were like that way to my mother when we both were younger when we were in middle and high school." Said Annie

"**Kinny, let go now because Shelly is on our asses right now!"** Cartman hollers out loudly to get Kenny's attention which Kenny did rejoined the group at that moment

"Oh come back here now you little turds!" Screamed Shelly as she continues to chases after them which she is wanting to beat their asses so badly right now and that same time they saw Mayor McDaniels standing there wearing a blue baseball cap with the S.P.P.D. star emblem on that and the sunglasses that she is wearing and talking to BarBrady right now. Which they drive behind them to hide from Shelly and her ass kicking intended for them.

"Boys, what the hell are you doing right now I'm may ask!?" Said McDaniels as she looks over her shoulder to look down at them

"Please mayor hides us from Stan's raging lunatic sister right now?!" Said Cartman

"Fine then I will hide you bastards." McDaniels grumbled loudly as she rolls her eyes with great disgust at them.

"Thank you Mayor McDaniels." Said the boys

"Oh whatever kids I'm don't care at all!?" Said McDaniels which 15 minutes has passed that is when the boys had jumped out from the behind the mayor that Shelly has finally gave up on looking on them at that moment.

"It is all clear you guys that Shelly is nowhere to be found at all." Said Stan

"Well back to our gold-fish game then." Said Kyle

"I'm going to beat Craig's ass this time you guys." Said Cartman

"Well Back to Boobies watch for me then." Said Kenny

**The End**


End file.
